1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the discovery of a short synthetic peptide, and its use for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases and/or conditions related to angiogenesis.
2. Description of Related Art
Angiogenesis is the formation, development and growth of new blood vessels. Typically, angiogenesis is tightly regulated and is governed by a fine balance between factors that induce the formation of blood vessels and those that halt or inhibit the process. When this balance is upset, it generally results in pathological angiogenesis. Pathological process associated with or induced by angiogenesis include diseases and/or conditions as diverse as cancers, vascular anomaly, infection, cardiovascular disease and injury.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the related filed of an improved medication and/or method for treating and/or preventing diseases and/or conditions related to angiogenesis.